Dear Heart
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: Lucy longs to hear Aslan's voice again. A Valiant Soul series. Newly continued
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lucy longs to hear Aslan's voice again. A Valiant Soul series. Semi-Poem/ Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: The character's themes and ideas of this story all belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis, whoever owns said estate is not me… unfortunately.**

**A/N: A Valiant Soul is one of my companion series to the Gentle Heart Series based on Susan. If you really care eventually on my profile there will be a map detailing how this all works in my brain. In short this for now is a one shot based on Lucy several years after her final return from Narnia. Please review!**

**Dear Heart**

I stood looking longingly at the statue of the lion made entirely out of gold. Why it was there, I hadn't the faintest idea. What I did know is it was a poor shadow of another Lion in another world. It had been just over six years now. Six years since the first time I had heard that beautiful, wild, indescribably deep, golden voice. So much could be said of his bright amber eyes so full of life, love, and sorrow all in one look. His mane, so thick and comforting; his paws that were soft as velvet when he asked them but hid razor sharp claws. There was something so comforting, so pleasing, and yet at the same time so completely unsettling about being in his presence.

My name is Lucy Pevensie, sometimes the Valiant; sometimes Queen of the Eastern Sea. I am beloved by many and was respected by my subjects. It seemed so hard to remember now that time when my brothers and sister and I had been great kings and queens. What was worse was I feared that I might somehow forget the power of His mighty roar, forget Him, and the love I felt for Him.

_"Every year you grow, you will find me bigger…"_ He had said almost five years ago today.

I missed the sound of Aslan's voice more than I missed being Queen, more than I missed those I knew, more than I missed the land. Aslan was the one who had moved me. It is true that he also had taught me about his name in our world; that was perhaps his greatest gift to me, but it was not the same as walking in his presence and drinking in his prowess and goodness.

_"He's not a tame lion… but he is good."_ This truly was the closest one could come to defining him. He always was so magnificent and indescribable. I realized that those around me probably found it odd that I was staring at this golden statue. I didn't care really. I wished more than anything that I could hear that great wild roar again and know that He was with me. He promised he always would be, and I know he is, but still one last moment in his presence and I felt I could live forever having known him.

One of my last conversations with the Great Lion came back to my mind:

"_Will you tell us how to get to your country from our world?" I had asked in fear of never seeing him again._

_ "I shall be telling you all the time." Aslan said. "But I will not tell you how long or how short the way will be; only that it lies across a river. But do not fear that, for I am the great Bridge Builder…" _

I sighed and moved on from the memory, clinging fast to this promise and knowing I would see him again someday.

**Thanks for reading. This is just a short idea that popped into my head. Let me know if you think there is potential to continue this. Please review, they inspire me to keep writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Lucy longs to hear Aslan's voice again. A Valiant Soul series. Semi-Poem/ Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: The character's themes and ideas of this story all belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis, whoever owns said estate is not me… unfortunately.**

_A/N: Hello my dear readers, I did not fall off the face of the Earth. For those of you who might be wondering my muse has made a brief reappearance and I am trying to keep her here as long as possible so I can actually make some progress. As for this piece, I did not really originally intend to come back to this story but there's something very needing of being said apparently. All mistakes are my own and with that in mind please try to enjoy._

**Dear Heart**

"Lucy, come on." I hear a voice behind me. Peter pulls me out of my reverie. He and Edmund are standing with a group of boys from the university and I know if we don't hurry they're going to be late for their train. Peter is studying history and the art of war. It seems silly to me, after all he already spent years and years learning tactics and strategies and he's proven to be the brightest in his class. His friends that are now standing with him were all rather shocked when he walked into class the first day and corrected the professor on a specific military flaw. At least that's what he tells me.

Edmund on the other hand can't seem to settle down. Mum wonders why he's so flighty on his career path and I even asked him once. "It's difficult, Lu," he had said with a kind of sad glow in his eye, "to pick what you want to do for the rest of your life when you've already lived through being exactly what you were meant too." I suppose I shall know what he's feeling soon enough. Next fall it will be my turn to start my classes. I've been giving some thought to becoming a nurse, although I would much rather be a doctor I do think the shock would put father in an early grave. He's not quite as forward thinking or whatever it is they're calling it these days. Although I do realize that becoming a nurse will be quite a bit more difficult without my healing cordial from my days as queen.

I worry quite a bit about Susan. She never went on with her studies and Mother seems convinced that she is doing wonderfully as her brilliant little socialite. I will not put the blame entirely on either one of them. Mum really does just want Susan to get happily married. As for Susan I haven't really spoken to her in two years. She left one day after she and the boys had a huge falling out. They didn't let me in at the time (honestly my brothers sometimes still treat me like an eight year old and not a old woman who is about to become a young woman again.) I have a strong feeling it has something to do with Narnia though. I did not hear it outright but Susan has slowly been pulling away, finding things to do on the days the Friends meet and avoiding the subject if it came up among us.

"Lucy is your head up in the clouds again?" Peter ribbed.

"I suppose I had to find something entertaining." I replied. This immediately got a chuckle out of his friends.

"I do believe she's got you there Pete." Ed chimed in. We arrived at the train station as we had many time before Peter helping with my bags as he prepared to get on his train with Edmund and I on mine. I always got a bit nostalgic when we did this little ritual of dropping each other off. It wasn't all that long ago really that the platform itself had stripped away and become a deserted islet. I think the boys sort of felt it too. We had been standing just like this five years ago. Of course there were four then.

A week had gone by since I returned to my final semester of schooling. I was working hard to come up with an idea for my writing class, but every time I couldn't get far from the same insane idea. I looked down at the accusatory paper and read:

'It was a lifetime ago that a particular war broke out across Europe that would affect all of our lives. With it children were sent by the thousands away from their homes and into the countryside where it was safe. I know this because I was one of them.

The only thing we had in those days was each other, and that was hardly saying anything. We were a family fast falling apart. Everything changed that summer. It all began one rainy day shortly after we arrived there. As the youngest I was the most insistent on a game to pass the time and my eldest brother was indulgent.'

I looked at the paper. The formal wording sounded nothing like me. I tried to think of something, anything else for my story, but then I had another idea.

I thought back to that time in the past, and the words we had so carefully been taught to use.


End file.
